Empyreal Army
The Empyreal Army is a military organization whose sole purpose is to provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of E'dans national defense and security strategies. It has a long history dating back to the establishment of the Empire, then called the Empyreal Stars, and was made up of mostly human knights and warriors from each colony. The army itself is divided into several branches: the active branch which serves to protect the country from high level foreign and domestic dangers and two reserve branches, one providing security to the Empyreal Family and the Empyreal Castle while the other is responsible for policing civilians and are stationed in each of the seven kingdoms. (RPG: "Soluna") The Active Branch The active branch (normally referred to as the Empyreal Army itself) is the biggest body within the Army. Comprising of some 300,000 soldiers with mixed origins, they serve as this kingdoms militant force. During its conception, when it was called the Empyreal Stars, the country was young and several internal and external wars were being fought. The army was then 500,000 strong, with a majority of it's forces within the kingdom while the rest were shipped off to the tumultuous Heil continent to assist in their savage war. After hundreds of years without battle, some of the knights were disbanded and left without compensation from the country they protected and fought for, this led to a rise in vandalism and rebellion within E'dan. To counteract this, the Empire decided to make the two other reserve branches of the Empyreal Army to provide work within the militant field. Once outfitted with archaic weaponry and armaments, the current active army branch has access to the Empire's most high tech inventions. This enables soldiers to fight fiercely and return safely providing increased longevity in the troops, thus lowering the need for new replacement soldiers. Another bonus is increased job opportunities for those interested in serving but not necessarily willing to fight in the front lines. As a result of this, most members of the active army are nanobot augmented.(RPG: "Soluna") Militant Skills of the Branch Because of their importance to the Kingdoms security, the Empyreal Army are highly trained individuals. Not only are they required to know how to work various military issued weapons and vehicles, they are also trained in body. The art of defending themselves in a situation where their weapons are either taken or missing. This ensures that each soldier is a weapon in and of his or herself even if there are no guns or blades to be had. (RPG: "Soluna") Empyreal Soldier Template Must have Empyreal Training Must be eligible for nanobot augmentation Cannot be part of any other military organization +Xiphos +Dae Semi-auto Handgun +Empyreal Armor Empyreal Training M-Power Power 3+, Toughness 2+ and all other perimeters 1+ You get a +1 bonus to Parry and Cover checks. Enables you to become an Empyreal Soldier. Empyreal Armor (????) M-E-M +1 Toughness +5 Health The Reserve Branches The first reserve branch, the Empyreal Police Corps are 600,000 units strong, though only 150,000 of those units are army trained while the rest are civilians serving under a captain. They are tasked with keeping the domestic peace for each kingdom and are under the command of a chief of police who answers to the governor of that specific kingdom. This branch was created due to the massive amount of disbanded knights after the various wars in the early years of the kingdom. Men who had no other life but serving the Empire, dropped without proper severance and compensation, became rebels and increased the rate of crime and vandalism of E'dan. The police corp of the army was a way to not only ensure the safety of the Empire but to give those soldiers their way of life again. Because the police corp is tasked only with low level dangers within the kingdoms, they are equipped as such. Simple weaponry backed with moderate armor is standard issue for the officers. The last branch of the Empyreal Army force is the smallest and most important, only 2000 soldiers strong, it is called the Royal Arm. Tasked with the security of Lladar Nym's Empyreal Castle and the Royal Family, they are the most elite soldiers that country has to offer. Most are war heroes, while some have proven themselves worthy through years of service and training. The Royal Arm are a mixed group of soldiers, some are nano augmented while others dab in the magical arts. Due to the immense honor of being a candidate for the Royal Arm, it is not strange for soldiers from various other army forces of Soluna to join their ranks. (RPG: "Soluna") Martial Skills of the Branch The specific skills of the reserve branches are different. The Empyreal Police Corp branch are mostly civilians, so their training comes from private practices in addition to whatever skills their specific district teaches them. Since the district chief of police themselves were old members of the active branch, the skills they teach are similar to that of their old branch. The Royal Arm branch are elite members of the army. With them comes several different forms of martial arts, some hail from the Chain Islands while others are ancient family secrets, and others yet are the same skills learned in the active army branch. There are however some unique forms of fighting that are shared amongst the members of the Royal Arm. These are highly prized skills, so learning them would be impossible for those not inducted into this elite branch. (RPG: "Soluna") Category:Soluna